Ryu
by lua-chan
Summary: Fic yaoi!
1. Ryu

Ryu

Capitulo 1 - Ryu

A pequena figura olhava para as paisagens que passavam em alta velocidade seus olhos azuis cobalto estavam perdidos no nada.

- Ryu! Oh Ryu, você está me ouvindo?! – perguntava Duo, desviando os olhos da pista por alguns segundos, para olhar para o garotinho sentado no banco de trás.

- Eu estou prestando atenção em cada palavra, pai. – disse o menino de 5 anos – Você deveria prestar mais atenção na estrada o carro pode bater a qualquer momento!

- Muito engraçadinho! Então me diga o que eu estava falando? – disse o americano com um sorriso triunfal no rosto.

- Você estava me dizendo pela milésima vez como são seus amigos e como seria bom irmos a um parque. Você também disse que era para eu me tornar mais amigável, e por ai vai – disse o menino ainda olhando para fora.

- Eu odeio quando você faz isso sabia!

O menino deu um meio sorriso e olhou para o americano.

- Porque o vovô G e o vovô J não vieram com a gente, pai?

- Tá maluco menino! Eu já aturei aqueles velhos malucos babando por você a semana inteira, agora e minha vez de ser pai coruja.

- Hn!

- Não faz isso!

- O que?

- Você sabe, isso me faz lembrar dele.

- Mas tudo o que eu faço te lembra ele.

- O que posso fazer se vocês são parecidos!

- Eu não consigo te compreender pai!

- Isso também me lembra ele.

- Desisto!

Duo riu da expressão séria de seu filho. Algum tempo depois os dois já estavam enfrente a mansão dos Winner!

- Nossa pai! Que casa enorme!

- Você ainda não viu nada!

Duo se virou e sorriu para seu filho, depois estacionou o carro. Após cinco anos sem poderem se falar direito os cinco pilotos iriam se reencontrar na mansão dos Winner em uma pequena reunião de fim de semana. Todos ficariam hospedados na casa do árabe, poderiam trazer quem quisesse e ficariam ali o tempo que achassem adequado. Quatre e os demais estavam sentados na sala, conversando animados enquanto esperavam pelo americano. Duo tocou duas vezes a campanhia e já ia tocar pela terceira vez quando seu filho olhou para ele.

- Pai se comporte!

- Ah Ryu! Deixa eu me diverti só um pouquinho!

O americano olhou para o filho com olhinhos pidões. O menino balançou a cabeça em negativa, enquanto ajeitando a mochila em suas costas.

- Você não tem jeito!

- Você fez de novo!

- Você não vai começar, vai?

- Denovo!

O menino balançou novamente a cabeça em uma negação, enquanto o mordomo abria a porta e os cumprimentava, logo os dois já estavam dentro da enorme casa. Ryu observava tudo com atenção, estava espantado com a beleza do lugar, porém sua atenção se voltou para as palavras do mordomo para seu pai:

- Senhor Maxwell?

- Sou eu mesmo!

- Por favor queira me acompanhar, mestre Quatre o aguarda na sala junto com seus amigos.

O americano apenas fez sinal de afirmativo com a cabeça enquanto seguia junto com seu filho para a sala de estar. Assim que Quatre viu o americano, levantou-se rapidamente do sofá e o abraçou.

- Duo quanto tempo! Você andou sumido, não consegui falar com você nessas últimas duas semanas, você nem ao menos me ligou, pensei que você não fosse vir dessa vez.

- Até parece! Eu nunca faltei em nenhuma das nossas reuniões!

Os demais pilotos se levantaram e cumprimentaram Duo mais polidamente.

- Nossa Duo que menininho é esse? Você anda trabalhando de babá? – perguntou Wufei.

- Ah, não! Ele é meu filho!

- Filho! – exclamaram ao mesmo tempo Quatre e Wufei, enquanto Trowa engasgava com o chá que estava tomando.

- Porque você nunca nos disse que tinha um filho? – perguntou o chinês.

- Ninguém nunca perguntou!

O menininho se aproximou dos ex-pilotos e disse:

- Bom dia! Meu nome é Ryu Maxwell.

- Nossa Duo ele é mesmo seu filho? Tá muito educadinho. Prazer pequeno, meu nome é Chang Wufei!

- Viu só Ryu! Não disse para você, viu que era verdade! Eu sofro, eles acham que sou um completo idiota.

Quatre deu um pequeno sorriso da cena que o americano fazia, assim que parou de rir Quatre disse:

- Meu nome é Quatre Winner, espero que se sinta a vontade e esse aqui ao meu lado é Trowa Barton – o árabe apontou para Trowa que deu um pequeno aceno de mão.

Heero se aproximou de Ryu e se abaixou para ficar do tamanho do mesmo:

- Meu nome é Heero Yuy.

- É um grande prazer poder conhece-los! Os amigos de meu pai também são meus amigos!

- Duo! Eu tenho que concordar com o Wufei o menino tá muito educado para ser seu filho. – disse Heero passando a mão pelos cabelos revoltados do menino.

- Quem é a mãe, Duo? – perguntou Trowa curioso!

O americano colocou a mão no queixo olhou para Ryu e disse bem alegre:

- Se sabe que eu não sei!

Todos caíram para trás.

- Como você não sabe Maxwell? – perguntou Wufei super irritado.

- Acho melhor não falarmos agora sobre isso. – disse Ryu, olhando para o pai, sua face não tinha mudado em nada, ele continuava sério.

- Você tá fazendo denovo! – disse Duo, olhando para seu filho. Duo sempre implicava com Ryu quando ele fazia algo parecido com Heero.

- Pai não começa!

- Denovo!

O menino fez uma negação com a cabeça, todos da sala, riram da cena, com exceção de Ryu que continuava sério.

- Senhor Winner, o senhor tem uma casa muito bonita, fiquei fascinado com sua decoração!

- Obrigado Ryu, mas será que você poderia me chamar de Quatre, eu ia me sentir bem melhor!

- Como quiser Senhor Quatre!

- Não precisa me chamar de senhor.

- Não liga para isso, Quatre. O Ryu é sempre assim! E quando sai o rango? to morrendo de fome! Essa viagem cansa, sabia? Ainda mais com o Ryu do lado sem dizer nada, se eu não tivesse certeza de que ele é meu filho, juro que diria que ele é filho do Heero.

- Meu filho? – perguntou Heero sem mostrar muito suas emoções.

- O Ryu é sua copia miniatura.

- Hn! – disseram ao mesmo tempo Heero e Ryu.

- Tá vendo só! – riu o americano.

- Ryu você gostaria de um pouco de chá? – perguntou Quatre apoiando as mãos nos joelhos.

- Adoraria brincar um pouco lá fora! – respondeu polidamente o menino.

- Pode ir! – respondeu o árabe sorrindo.

- Ryu, você tem que comer algo senão vai ficar doente. – disse o americano.

- Não é bom comer antes do almoço!

- Eu realmente, vou te proibir de falar com aqueles velhos! – disse Duo fazendo bico. Ryu deu um meio sorriso e pediu licença para se retirar. Após alguns minutos todos estavam sentados no sofá, enquanto Ryu sentava na grama retirando seu pequeno lap top de sua bolsa e começava a digitar algo.

- Nossa Duo, seu filho é uma gracinha! – disse Quatre servindo um pouco mais de chá para o americano que comia como se aqueles fossem seus últimos minutos de vida.

- Também ele tem a quem puxar! – dizia Duo enquanto detonava alguns paozinhos de queijo!

- Ele é realmente seu filho Maxwell? – perguntou Wufei incrédulo.

- Eu fiz um exame de DNA que comprovou que ele é meu filho, achei estranho no começo, já que eu....vocês sabem. – disse o americano ficando sem graça – mas na hora eu pensei na hipótese dele ser algum tipo de projeto secreto da Oz, que foi abandonado após o fim da guerra. Eu fui até os cientistas para comprovar minhas teorias, eles refizeram os testes e novamente foi comprovado que ele é meu filho, mas mesmo que ele não fosse meu filho, acho que iria adota-lo, ele é tão fofinho!

- Então ele pode ser algum projeto secreto é isso? Mas como ele veio parar nas suas mãos?

- Um homem apareceu no meu apartamento numa manhã, ele estava cheio de sangue, acho que era um desertor, não sei ao certo, ele me deu Ryu e disse que aquele era meu filho, ele me pediu para cuidar muito bem dele, e disse que se eu não acreditasse que eu fizesse um exame de Dna.

- Porque você não nos contou nada sobre ele?- perguntou Heero tentando se mostrar indiferente, mas por dentro estava morto de curiosidade.

- Os velhos me disseram que era muito perigoso para o Ryu, muitos remanescentes da Oz ou algum grupo terrorista poderiam estar atrás dele, o mais adequado era manter segredo sobre sua existência, se eu contasse para alguém talvez ele fosse morto, então ele morou comigo, J e G.

- Espera aí Maxwell! Eu ouvi bem. Você está morando junto com o J e G?

- É Wufei, eu sei que isso parece um pouco estranho, no começo eu quis jogar uma bomba em cada um, mas depois eu pensei melhor, isso era para o bem do Ryu. Ele sempre teve uma saúde frágil, os velhos sempre me ajudaram, algumas vezes eles viraram noites junto comigo, cuidando daquele monstrinho. Depois de tanto tempo juntos, acho que acabei me acostumando com eles e além do mais eles são ótimas babás!

- Eu não acredito! J e G de babás! Eu ia adorar ver a cara daqueles velhos cuidando de uma criança.

- Se quiser posso te mostrar alguns fotos. – Duo retirou um álbum de fotos e deu para Wufei rir um pouco, aquelas fotos eram um dos tesouros de Duo.

- Duo eu tenho uma pergunta, por que agora você resolveu traze-lo aqui? – após essas palavras Quatre bebeu um pouco de chá.

- Por que agora não tem mais perigo...

- Duo se ele é realmente um projeto secreto desenvolvido pela Oz, será que ele não poderia ser filho sei lá de um de nos também? – perguntou Heero interrompendo Duo.

- Eu fiz a mesma pergunta para J e ele me disse que é provável.

- Então ele pode ser meu filho também? – perguntou Heero.

- Quem sabe? Ele pode ser filho de qualquer um de vocês. Eu vim aqui hoje pedir para todos fazerem o teste de DNA. Na realidade essa idéia foi do J, ele disse que não séria justo só eu cuidar do Ryu, caso um de vocês também seja pai dele.

- Quando será esse teste? - perguntou Wufei.

- Nessa Segunda- feira!

- Você é mesmo um irresponsável, Duo. Porque você não nos avisou antes!

- Porque eu só soube ontem e além do mais vai ser bom! Vocês podem tentar se aproximar dele nesse fim de semana, podem tentar se acostumar, caso mais algum de vocês seja pai dele, mas por favor tenham paciência com Ryu, ele não é uma criança normal.

- Então eu posso falar com ele? – disse Heero olhando para o americano.

- Fique a vontade!

Heero se retirou da sala e foi até onde Ryu estava. O pequeno menino de olhos azuis cobalto estava sentado na grama próximo a uma árvore, estava bastante distraído digitando em seu lap top. Heero sorriu diante daquela cena, se aproximou do menino e disse:

- Posso me sentar aqui do seu lado?

- Fique a vontade senhor Yuy.

- Você pode me chamar de Heero, mas só de Heero.

- Está bem Heero.

Heero sorriu para o menino que continuava digitando concentrado em seu lap top.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Estou estudando um pouco, mas se quiser podemos conversar?

- Nossa, você não parece ser filho do Duo mesmo.

- Apesar dele ser um pouco atrapalhado, ele é um ótimo pai. – Ryu deu um pequeno sorriso para Heero, colocando seu lap top ao lado e continuou dizendo – mas isso é um segredo está bem?!

Heero acenou positivo com a cabeça.

- Ryu você não se sente solitário?

- Não! Meu pai e os vovós estão sempre comigo!

- Você parece tão sozinho aqui!

- É apenas impressão sua Heero, sei que deve estar achando estranho que uma criança de 5 anos seja assim como eu, sei porque já ouvi muito isso, não de meu pai ou dos meus avós.

- Você se acha estranho Ryu?

- Nem um pouco, nunca me importei com o que as pessoas falam, acho que o mais importante na vida é poder seguir seu coração!

- Ryu, o que esse malvado está fazendo com você? – disse Duo pulando em cima de seu filhinho, que ria da atitude do pai.

- Nos estávamos apenas conversando pai.

- Eu vi vocês dois lá dentro e aposto que o Heero estava te dando umas dicas sobre essa coisa maldita. – disse Duo olhando para o lap top.

- Eu não sabia que o senhor, quero dizer eu não sabia que você sabia mexer com computadores, Heero.

- Meu filho eu tenho o prazer de te apresentar o maior hacker do universo. – disse Duo soltando finalmente seu filho - O Heero sabe tudo de computadores.

- Isso é verdade Heero?

- Bem eu sei mexer um pouquinho...

- Não seja modesto Heero, o Ryu adora mexer nessa coisa tanto quanto você, acho que ele ia adorar se você ensinasse algumas coisas para ele. Eu já ensinei tudo o que eu achava que ele deveria saber.

- Isso é verdade Ryu? – perguntou Heero em um tom calmo, apesar de estar um pouco nervoso.

- Ele me ensinou como entrar na internet e pegar alguns jogos. – disse o menino sério, enquanto o americano sorria e o abraçava de novo.

- E você joga muito Ryu?

- Eu gosto de jogar, mas eu prefiro criar meus próprios jogos.

- E você sabe como fazer? – perguntou Heero surpreso.

- Meus conhecimentos são bastantes limitados em termos de programação, mas eu consigo fazer algo.

- E então Heero, o que acha de ensinar algumas coisas para o Ryu?

- Eu adoraria, o que você me diz Ryu?

- Eu adoraria aprender, mas acho melhor deixarmos isso para um outro dia, se não me engano este fim de semana e a reunião de vocês, eu não quero atrapalhar.

- Você não vai estar atrapalhando nada, Ryu. – disse Heero bagunçando um pouco mais o cabelo do menino, que havia acabado de se soltar dos braços de Duo.

Os dois pilotos riram do pequeno garotinho que os olhava com um olhar assassino digno do soldado perfeito.


	2. Panquecas

RYU

CAPITULO 2 – PANQUECAS

- Hora de dormir, filhote!

Duo estendeu as mãos na direção do filho, os olhos azuis cobalto olham para os violetas e um minuto de silêncio se passou até a voz baixinha e rouca dizer antes de correr para os braços acolhedores:

- Posso dormir com você?

Duo sorriu e envolvendo seu filho nos braços de forma protetora pergunta:

- Porque? Você nunca gostou de dormir comigo.

- E pra você não ficar com medo.

Duo riu divertido.

- Está bem, filhote, mas depois não reclame que não dormiu bem. Certo?

- Certo!

Encolhendo-se nos braços do pai, Ryu, sentiu o calor emanado do corpo maior, uma sensação de aconchego tomou conta de seu corpo. Antes de fechar seus olhos, Ryu olhou a para a figura alegre, que o carrega com muito carinho e no mesmo instante um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Seu pai era uma pessoa muito especial, sempre alegre, sempre protegendo-o, sempre sendo forte. Ryu sempre o admirou muito, mas nunca disse o que sentia, sempre foi muito reservado em demostrar seus sentimentos. Muitas pessoas o achavam um garoto genial, outros o achavam estranho, mas para Duo, ele era apenas um garotinho, pelo qual seu coração pertencia.

- Ryu! O que acha de comermos um sorv....Não acredito já dormiu! Você deve estar realmente muito cansado. Você nunca dormiu antes de mim!

Com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto, Duo levou sua carga preciosa até o quarto, colocando-o com cuidado na cama

– Boa noite! – depositando um beijou na testa do filho. Duo deitou ao lado do menino cobrindo a ambos com um cobertor.

A noite foi tranqüila. Todos estavam muito cansados, o dia tinha sido cheio de atividades, primeiro foram jogar queimada, depois foram nadar e por fim jogaram baralho. Ryu havia se divertido muito com todos os outros ex-pilotos, além de ter rido muito da cara de raiva de seu quando este perdeu no baralho. O novo dia foi surgindo e aos poucos os pequeninos olhos se abriam, olhando para o pai dormindo desleixadamente na cama com toda a coberta. Ryu sorriu enquanto levantava-se com cuidado para não acorda-lo, esfregando as pequeninas mãos sobre os olhos, Ryu abriu com cuidado a grande porta com um pouco de dificuldade. O pequenino que usava um pijaminha azul com um ursinho estampado, desceu as escadas vagarosamente indo em direção a cozinha.

- Bom dia, Ryu! – disse Heero observando o garotinho terminando de descer as escadas.

- Bom dia, senhor Heero!

- Eu já disse não precisa me chamar de senhor.

- Me desculpe!

- Não precisa se desculpar, mas me conte porque acordou tão cedo?

- Você nunca dormiu com o papai, né? Ele ocupa a cama toda, além de roubar toda a coberta e chutar a noite inteira.

Heero riu das observações sinceras do menino.

- Porque dormiu com ele? Senão me engano o Quatre preparou um quarto só para você.

- E que eu fiquei preocupado com o papai.

- Preocupado?

- É. Ele podia ficar com medo e eu esqueci de trazer o Ted para cuidar dele.

- Ted?

- É. Ele protege o papai quando eu não estou perto!

- Não precisa se preocupar, Ryu. Seu pai é um homem muito forte!

- Mas mesmo assim, ele precisa que alguém o proteja!

- Então eu o protegerei nesse fim de semana. Assim, você pode ficar mais tranqüilo. Está bem?

- Sério?! – os olhos azuis brilharam com admiração, o que fez Heero sorrir do pequenino.

- Claro!

- Então essa noite você vai dormir com o papai.

As faces de Heero ficaram um pouco coradas, mas mesmo assim o japonês conseguiu responder com uma voz calma e normal.

- Eu não preciso dormir com ele para protege-lo.

- E claro que precisa e se ele tiver um pesadelo? E se alguém vier machuca-lo? Se você não estiver lá não vai poder protege-lo!

- Bom dia!

Heero agradeceu aos céus pela entrada de Trowa na sala, enquanto respondia:

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia, senhor Trowa!

- E então vocês já tomaram o café da manhã?

- Eu já comi alguma coisa, mas o Ryu ainda não.

- Então Ryu o que acha de me acompanhar em um lanche?

- Claro!

Trowa foi até o menino colocando-o em seus ombros enquanto se dirigiam para a cozinha. Assim que chegaram na porta, Trowa colocou o menino de volta ao chão.

- O que acha de um omelete?

- Bom.

- "timo só sei fazer isso! – disse Trowa pegando uma frigideira.

- Se quiser podemos fazer panquecas. O vovó G me ensinou a fazer. Não é muito trabalhoso.

- Certo! Mas a história de só saber fazer omelete é real.

- Sem problema você pode pegar os ingredientes e usar o fogo, eu faço o resto!

- E .....eu quase sempre deixo as coisas queimarem.

Ryu olhou para Trowa com um sorriso meio que forçado, enquanto pensava "como ele conseguiu sobreviver por tanto tempo?".

- Não tem problema, eu digo quando você tiver que retira-las do fogo.

Os olhos de Trowa ganharam um brilho intenso, enquanto ele vestia o avental, finalmente alguém ia arriscar a confiar em suas habilidades culinárias.

- Senhor Trowa! O senhor podia pegar os ovos?

- Sim senhor!

Como um raio Trowa foi até a geladeira, seus olhos estavam sérios, ele estava encarando aquela simples tarefa como se fosse lutar contra vários MS. Assim que voltou com os ovos, Trowa colocou-os em cima da mesa, como a mesa era lisa os ovos rolaram e caíram com tudo no chão. Ryu deu um sorriso amarelo para Trowa que se não parava de se desculpar, aquela simples tarefa seria muito mais difícil do que parecia. Meia hora depois, Quatre aparece na cozinha e vê Trowa e Ryu completamente sujos de massa. A cozinha tinha farinha espalhada pelo chão, ovos quebrados em cima da mesa, massa espalhada por toda a parte, mas para a surpresa maior de Quatre, em cima da pia tinha uma porção enorme de panquecas com calda de chocolate, pelo que parecia elas estavam saborosas.

- O que aconteceu aqui? Trowa, você tentou cozinhar denovo?

Os olhos de Trowa brilhavam como chamas, finalmente havia preparado algo além do omelete.

- Eu e o Ryu fizemos panquecas. Você vai querer?

Quatre sorriu, um sorriso meio forçado e agora o que diria a Trowa? As habilidades culinárias de Trowa eram capazes de acabar com o estômago mais resistente. Os olhos verdes brilhavam com tanto entusiasmo, nesse momento Quatre amaldiçoou seu coração mole, enquanto dizia:

- Senão se incomodarem, eu vou querer!

Ryu sorriu dá emoção infantil de Trowa, por Ter finalmente feito uma simples panqueca. Apesar de ter arrasado com a cozinha, espalhado massa por todo os lados e ainda ter confundido farinha com achocolatado pelo menos umas 3 vezes, ele finalmente conseguiu se superar.

Trim. Trim. Trim.

Duo tateou a cômoda a seu lado pegando o celular que tocava insistentemente.

- Alo!

Rapidamente o americano se sentou na cama, seus olhos se arregalaram e sem esperar mais respondeu rápido:

- Irei para lá, neste exato momento!

Trinta minutos depois todos com exceção de Duo estavam reunidos na mesa comendo as milagrosas panquecas de Trowa. Todos riam divertidos das histórias de Ryu, quando o americano surge na porta da sala, com uma bolsa nas mãos. O primeiro a notar sua presença é Ryu que sai correndo em sua direção, enquanto gritava:

- Papai. Eu é o tio Trowa fizemos panquecas!

- Nossa, querido isso é maravilhoso! Quatre será que poderia falar com você um instante?

- Claro!

Quatre levantou-se da mesa e guiou o americano até o escritório, onde ficaram por alguns minutos. Assim que saíram, Duo sorriu alegre e caminhou em direção a Ryu:

- Querido, o papai vai ter que sair por algumas horas. Então o tio Quatre e os outros vão ficar com você, tá?

- Mas papai.... – Ryu se surpreendeu ao ver pela primeira vez o rosto de seu pai sério, algo muito grave deveria estar acontecendo, para que seu pai estivesse sério.

- Seja bonzinho, está bem? O papai vai estar de volta está tarde, agora me dê um abraço!

Ryu abraçou o pai com o máximo de força que tinha, seus olhinhos ganharão um tom triste, mas o pequeno menino não demonstrou a tristeza que preencheu seu pequeno coraçãozinho, com um sorriso forçado o menino, disse ao pai:

- Volte com segurança!

- Certo! Eu vou voltar. – Bagunçando os cabelos revoltados do filho, Duo se levantou ajeitando a mochila e olhando para os outros ex-pilotos, continua – Cuidem bem do meu garoto! Até!

CONTINUA....

LÚ TOTALMENTE ESGOTADA, COM OLHEIRAS DE DEIXAR QUALQUER MORTO-VIVO COM INVEJA OI PESSOAL! EU ME ESFORCEI PRA TENTAR ARRANJAR UM FINAL MELHOR, MAS NÃO DEU PRA ESCREVER NADA, FALTOU TEMPO. ENTÃO NÃO TEVE JEITO, TERMINOU POR AI MESMO. COMO PROMETIDO, ESTOU DEDICANDO ESTA FIC PARA MINHA AMIGA BRA, ELA JÁ TÁ DE POSSE DO RYU, ENTÃO AGORA TO ENVIANDO CERTIDÃO É TUDO MAIS, AGORA ELE É TODINHO SEU . LÚ COLOCANDO UM CARTAZ BEM GRANDE ESCRITO, 'NÃO ACEITAMOS DEVOLUÇÃO" . BEM ACHO QUE É TUDO, POR ENQUANTO. ATÉ A PR"XIMA E BYE! BYE!!


	3. Shura

RYU

CAPITULO 3 – SHURA

"Me perdi de novo!" Pensou Duo olhando para os vários corredores ao seu redor.

- Droga! De onde será que eu vim? Aqui todos os corredores parecem ser iguais! – Disse o americano colocando a mochila no chão, enquanto tentava encontrar o mapa da base que havia sido enviado pelos cientistas.

- Foi de lá! – disse uma voz infantil.

Virando-se, Duo, viu atrás de si um menino de aproximadamente cinco anos sentado em cima de uma espécie de balcão, balançando as perninhas para frente e para trás, enquanto apontava para um dos corredores com um grande sorriso.

- O-Obrigado... – disse o americano se levantando. O menino pulou do balcão e se aproximou do americano com um grande sorriso, enquanto ajeitava seu boné preto.

- Eu nunca te vi por aqui! Você por acaso é algum espião?

O americano deu um grande sorriso amarelo do tipo 'fui pego em flagrante', enquanto pegava suas coisas e andava meio que paralisado, tentando dizer que não era nenhum espião que ele só era um novo recruta, mas como era um péssimo mentiroso, o menino logo soube que era mentira.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não vou dizer nada pra ninguém!

- Valeu, er... como e seu nome?

- Shura. – disse o pequenino colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, deixando a mostra os raros e belos olhos vermelhos, que beiravam a cor de sangue.

- Muito obrigado, Shura.

Com um grande sorriso o americano começou a andar de volta pelo corredor que o menino havia apontado.

- Se eu fosse você não iria por ai.... – disse o menino com um sorriso divertido.

- E por que?

- Todos os guardas devem estar em estado de alerta por que eu.....Se quiser posso te mostrar o caminho. Eu não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo!

- Acho melhor você voltar para os seus pais. Eles devem estar preocupados.

- Eu te garanto que eles não vão sentir minha falta. E além do mais, eu quero leva-lo.

- Já que não tem problemas. Vamos nessa!

O americano estendeu a mão para o pequenino, que o olhou confuso, como senão estivesse entendendo o porque dá mão estendida. Sem muita cerimonias o americano pegou a pequenina mão e com um sorriso, disse:

– Pode me levar!

Com um grande sorriso de felicidade, Shura começou a puxar Duo para um dos corredores.

- Claro!

Olhando para o pequenino que segurava sua mão com entusiasmo, Duo lembrou-se de seu pequeno filho.

- Animo, Ryu! Seu pai logo vai estar aqui de volta! – disse o chinês sentado ao lado do pequenino, que estava sentado na varanda da enorme mansão.

- Tio Wufei! O papai é forte, né?

- Claro, Ryu! Não precisa ficar com essa carinha de choro.

- Desculpa. – disse o menino forçando um sorriso, enquanto passava as pequenas mãos sobre os olhos já cheios de lágrimas.

- O que acha de fazermos uma supressa para seu pai. Acho que ele vai adorar!

- Legal!

Ryu havia se lembrado de como seu pai adorava presentes e como sabia que ficar ali só iria preocupar os amigos de seu pai, levantou-se tentando demonstrar um novo animo, Wufei pegou a pequena mão e os dois voltaram para dentro da enorme mansão.

- Aquele demônio, fugiu de novo! – disse um velho com um jaleco branco andando de um lado para o outro, olhando de vez em quando para o quarto vazio, que mais parecia uma cela de vidro.

- Ele só está seguindo o treinamento. Ele deve ter percebido que iríamos mata-lo.

- Eu nunca deveria ter criado aquela aberração. Temos que destruir aquele monstro, o mais rápido possível. Ele é uma ameaça para a humanidade!

- Não se preocupe! Eu já dei ordens para os guardas atirarem pra matar!

- Só nos resta rezar, para que aquele demônio seja aniquilado.

- Shura! Você tem certeza que o caminho é por aqui?

- Claro! Eu quase nunca me perco!

- Quase?!

Assim que viraram no corredor, vários tiros acertaram os dois. Enquanto um dos guardas gritava pelo comunicador:

- Eu o encontrei! Mandem reforços acho que ele conseguiu um refém!

Duo e Shura exclamaram ao mesmo tempo:

- Droga!

- Moço! Venha por aqui! Você vai estar seguro! – disse Shura segurando a mão do americano, enquanto o guiava para um corredor.

- A sala de controle fica nesta direção. Nos separamos aqui! E a propósito como é seu nome?

- Duo! Duo Maxwell!

Os olhos vermelhos se arregalaram por alguns instantes, enquanto um sorriso se formava em seu rosto pálido, recuando dois passos, o menino disse retirando rapidamente o boné.

- Foi um prazer conhece-lo, Duo. Espero nos encontrarmos em breve!

Com um sorriso no rosto o menino começou a correr pelo corredor, recolocando o boné sobre os cabelos pretos, enquanto dizia bem baixinho:

- Espero te ver de novo, papai!

Assim que o menino desapareceu entre os corredores. Duo foi até a sala de controle, que para sua supressa estava completamente vazia. Sem perder muito tempo, Duo inseriu um cd no computador principal e começou a fazer várias cópias de vários arquivos.

- O que você tá tentando fazer, tio Wufei?

- É uma miniatura do Nataku! Não está bonito?

Wufei estendeu o boneco deformado de argila na frente do menino, enquanto, olhava para a figura que o menino modelava.

- O que você tá fazendo? È você e seu pai?

- Isso! – com um pequeno sorriso , Ryu perguntou - Tio Wufei! Depois que terminarmos de modelar nossos presentes o que vamos fazer?

- Vamos até a cidade comprar tinta para pintá-los! Heero disse que iria conosco!

- Oi pessoal! Eu e o Trowa fizemos biscoitos, vocês querem?

- Claro, tio Quatre!

Olhando para a cesta de biscoitos deformados e com formas esquisitas, Wufei e Ryu deram uma risada, enquanto olhavam para Trowa.

- Deixa eu adivinhar! – disse Wufei segurando um dos biscoitos esquisitos na mão – Esses aqui foi o Trowa quem fez!

- Meus biscoitos ficaram tão bons quanto os do Quatre! – disse Trowa pegando de volta o biscoito da mão de Wufei, com os olhos brilhantes olhou em direção a Ryu, enquanto dizia - Prova Ryu!

Todos na sala olharam para o pequeno menino, que com a mão um pouco tremula pegou um dos biscoitos deformados da cesta, colocando-o na boca. Todos o olhavam com curiosidade. Ryu engoliu o biscoito e com uma cara meio estranha disse:

- O biscoito tá legal, tio Trowa!

Trowa fez um sinal de vitória para Quatre, enquanto Heero que descia as escadas tentava segurar um riso da cena que tinha presenciado.

- Vocês acham que conseguem me matar, tiozinhos?

Atirando com uma arma pequena, que para seu tamanho se tornava enorme, o jovem menino de olhos vermelho sangue, disparou em todos os guardas, que sem terem tempo de reagir caíam mortos no chão.

- Vocês são lentos demais! – Com um grande sorriso o pequeno menino deixou sua arma cair no chão. - Hora de sair daqui!

Assim que se virou, Shura deu de cara com vários outros guardas, que apontavam suas armas na direção do menino.

- Onde pensa que vai? – disse um guarda atirando no menino, que conseguiu desviar seu ponto vital, porém seu braço havia sido atingido.

- Terminei! – disse o americano assim que pegou o cd e olhou para a sala com as bombas armadas. – Mas antes de sair daqui. Eu tenho que encontrar o Shura, não posso explodir o lugar com ele aqui!

Passando a mão nos cabelos o americano se sentou na cadeira giratória, enquanto olhava para o computador à frente.

- Já sei! E só entrar no sistema de segurança e encontrar onde ele está!

Digitando rapidamente o americano conseguiu acesso ao sistema de segurança que não estava assim tão seguro. Acessando algumas câmeras, Duo conseguiu a imagem que queria. Assim que viu Shura cercado de vários guardas, o coração do americano apertou, aquele menino o fazia se lembrar tanto de seu pequenino filho. Sem perder tempo, o americano saiu correndo em direção ao ponto que o garoto estava.

- Não se preocupem! Em breve o Deus da morte vem buscar suas almas! – riu diabolicamente o pequeno menino, que recebia um chute no estômago de um dos guardas. Limpando o sangue que sujava sua boca o pequeno menino deu um grande sorriso, enquanto via a cara de pavor dos guardas a sua frente. Segurando o menino pela gola de sua camisa, o guarda riu de sua cara, enquanto outros guardas se enchiam de coragem para dizer:

- Ninguém vem salva-lo, demônio!

Lançando o menino no chão os guardas apontam as armas em sua direção. Sem muita dificuldade Shura senta-se no chão com um simples sorriso, fechando seus belíssimos olhos vermelhos esperando pelos tiros que dariam fim a sua existência, segurando firme o pequeno braço que continuava sangrando. O menino permitiu-se fazer um pequeno desejo, em seu peito ele desejou que alguém o salvasse. Ele não queria morrer ali, não daquela forma. Ele ainda era um garoto. Ele ainda queria viver, porém ele sabia que ninguém viria resgata-lo. Ele não era nada além de uma experiência defeituosa, ou como o velho maluco o chamava, ele era apenas um monstro. Sem perceber, Shura deixou cair dos olhos vermelhos uma pequena e solitária lágrima, enquanto aguardava a vinda da morte.

- Ora de morrer! - Shura apertou seu braço machucado com mais força, enquanto ouvia o som dos tiros disparados.

- Shura! Shura! Você está bem!

Abrindo os pequenos olhos vermelhos, Shura encontra os preocupados olhos violetas, que o abraçavam com tanto carinho.

- Desculpa a demora!

Com um grande sorriso, Shura tenta se levantar, porém Duo o pega colocando em suas costas, com um sorriso ainda maior, Shura coloca sua cabeça apoiada no ombro direito de Duo enquanto diz:

- Tem um carro, logo mais à frente! Podemos fugir por ali!

- Certo!

Rapidamente, os dois já estavam no carro e preparavam-se para fugirem, enquanto os olhos violetas ficavam mais escuros.

- Shura...

Com um sorriso cúmplice o menino respondeu:

- Vai nessa, Duo!

Já no hospital, o braço de Shura havia sido tratado e nenhum problema mais grave havia sido descoberto. Já era tarde e a noite estava chegando, quando Duo entra no quarto do pequenino.

- Shura! Eu vi os arquivos que salvei no laboratório...

O menino se virou na cama do hospital não querendo ver o rosto do americano.

- Não precisa ter medo, afinal eu sou seu pai.

O menino se encolheu ainda mais na cama.

- Ou melhor, Shura, você quer que eu seja seu pai?

Virando-se para o americano, com curiosidade o menino pergunta:

- Como assim?

- Quando eu era pequeno. Eu morava em um orfanato e sempre esperava por uma família, mas ninguém nunca me quis, sabe?

- Imbecis! – disse o pequenino sentado na cama observando o americano que se sentava a seu lado, bagunçando um pouco os longos cabelos pretos.

- Eu sei que deve estar sendo difícil pra você depois que aqueles médicos loucos machucaram você. Por isso, eu queria que você viesse morar comigo. Eu gostei muito de você, mas você só precisa vir se quiser.

Os olhos vermelhos observavam atentos os violetas que continuavam gentis.

- Eu posso?

- Claro, a família não é muito grande. Por enquanto só tem eu, o Ryu e agora você. Mas também tem o Wufei, o Quatre, o Trowa e o Heero, além do J e G, eles são muito legais, com exceção do J e G.

Shura riu da cara que o americano fazia ao falar dos velhos cientistas.

- O Ryu tem a sua idade e eu acho que vocês vão ser ótimos amigos. Se quiser podemos ir agora mesmo para casa, o médico disse que eu já posso leva-lo, então o que me diz, vem comigo?

Com um sorriso enorme e com a única mão que estava livre do gesso, Shura pula no colo de Duo enquanto dizia animado:

- Vamos, Duo!

- Você pode me chama de papai se quiser!

- Ok! Pai!

- Então vamos, filhote!

- Perai, pai. Lá tem sorvete?

- Um pote enorme!

- Legal! Então podemos ir!

Já era noite, porém Ryu permanecia perto da enorme janela da sala esperando ansioso pela volta de seu pai. Assim que viu um carro parando enfrente a mansão e de dentro dele saindo a inconfundível silhueta de seu pai trazendo com ele algo em seus braços. Ryu correu o mais rápido que pode em direção a porta, a abrindo antes mesmo que seu pai pudesse tocar a campainha.

- Ryu! Ainda acordado!

Abaixando com o pequeno embrulho, Duo retirou o grande cobertor que tampava a pequena figura que descansava em seus braços. Pegando seu filho com o braço direito, dando um meio abraço. Olhos vermelhos se chocaram com os azuis. Ryu dá um grande sorriso para o menino que dividia com ele o colo de seu pai, este retribui o sorriso, Percebendo o silêncio que havia se formado o americano diz:

- Ryu, Shura. Espero que sejam amigos, porque a partir de hoje, vocês são irmãos!

Ambos olharam incrédulos para o americano, como ele dá uma noticia dessas dessa forma. Rindo do jeito de seu pai, Shura pula para o chão sendo seguido por Ryu que ainda não conseguia entender o seu jeito maluco que alegremente se vira para os dois e diz:

- Vamos, comer alguma coisa! To morrendo de fome! O que acham de...

- Sorvete! – diz Shura alegre.

- Isso! – diz o americano, dando um pequeno tapinha na mão que estava sem o gesso.

Ryu olha para os dois que sorriam alegres, enquanto entravam na casa, com um sorriso estendendo as mãos enquanto diziam juntos.

- Sorvete!

Observando seu pai e seu novo irmão, Ryu deu um sorriso e seu coração pareceu se aliviar, seu pai estava de volta e agora ele tinha um novo irmãozinho. Com um sorriso ainda maior Ryu disse bem baixinho:

- Agora tenho mais um para cuidar!

Correndo em direção ao novo irmão Shura pega uma das mãos de Ryu e o puxa em direção a cozinha, enquanto dizia:

- Vem Maninho. Hora do sorvete! Se continuar ai o papai vai comer tudo sozinho!

Assim que chegam na cozinha Duo já erguia uma colher em direção ao pote de sorvete.

- Ah não papai. O sorvete é meu! – disse Shura pegando sua colher e atacando o pote, numa grande disputa contra o americano. Enquanto Ryu assistia aos dois com um sorriso.

Aquela noite ia ser longa.

CONTINUA...

###########

OI PESSOAL!

MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTÁRIOS! OBRIGADA PELAS COBRANÇAS! OBRIGADA ARYAM PELA PACIÊNCIA! MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO, E A PROPOSITO O SHURA TÁ INDO DE BRINDE, ESPERO QUE ELE CHEGUE AI BEM! (COMO E BOM DISTRIBUIR OS FILHOS DO DUO POR AI! ) E CLARO LIN MUITO OBRIGADO PELO TUTORIAL, SEM ELE NÃO SABERIA O QUE FAZER! VALEU PESSOAL! MIL BEIJOS E ATÉ A PR"XIMA!


	4. Parque

RYU

CAPITULO 4 – PARQUE

Uma semana depois...

- Maninho! Maninho! Maninho! Cadê você?

Os olhos vermelhos já estavam marejados, sua voz soava chorosa, enquanto o menino sempre agitado, gritava com todas as suas forças.

- Estou aqui, Shura. Não precisa gritar tanto!

Ao virar-se, Shura vê o irmão com a costumeira expressão séria. Com os olhos brilhando de emoção. Shura pula em direção ao irmão o abraçando em pleno ar. Sem tempo de se equilibrar os dois irmãos vão para o chão.

- Você não se cansa de fazer isso?

O garoto de olhos vermelhos sorriu divertido enquanto fazia uma negação com a cabeça. Num salto Shura já estava de pé. Com seus olhos faiscando de alegria.

- Vem comigo, Ryu! Eu já arrumei o tio Fei. Ele ta um gato.

Ryu deu um pequeno sorriso, enquanto pegava a mão do irmão para se levantar.

- Já telefonei para o senhor Treize. Ele já esta a caminho como combinado.

- Legal! Legal! Logo eles vão ficar juntos. Aiaiaia que emoção!

Shura dava pequenos pulinhos no ar, enquanto Ryu olhava para o irmão.

- Você é demais maninho! Como conseguiu convencer o Treize?

- Só conversei um pouco com ele, mas me diz como o tio Wufei está?

- Super nervoso! Acho que e o primeiro encontro dele. Isso é tão romântico! Eu já preparei a máquina fotográfica.

- Máquina? Shura, o que você está aprontando agora?

- Nada maninho! Eu só prometi para o papai mostrar as melhores fotos do encontro. Tomara que nenhum dos dois descubra o nosso plano.

- Nosso?

- Agora já é tarde demais Ryu. Você também é culpado.

- Está certo. Mas não exagera. O tio Wufei é muito tímido.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Você vai estar junto nesse encontro.

- Como assim?

- Ora Ryu. O encontro vai ser num parque de diversões. E o único lugar onde poderíamos ir com eles.

- Hn?

- Pensa comigo. É um lugar grande. Fácil de ficar sozinho. É bem romântico! Nhay!

- Você está me assustando.

Com um grande sorriso, Shura corre em direção ao irmão, enquanto dizia:

- Vem maninho! O tio Fei vai ficar maluco se ficar mais tempo sozinho.

Segurando o braço do irmão, Shura puxou-o em direção ao quarto onde Wufei andava de um lado para o outro.

- Tio Fei! Voltei!

- Eu não vou mais! – disse o chinês se olhando pela milésima vez enfrente ao espelho.

- Você está lindo tio! Não é Ryu?

- É verdade, tio! Você está muito bonito.

Os cabelos sempre presos no eterno rabo de cavalo, agora se encontravam soltos caindo delicadamente sobre os ombros. Wufei vestia uma calça folgada bege e uma blusa preta, com um tênis da mesma cor da blusa.

- Está muito fofo! – disse Shura com os olhos brilhantes.

- Eu não quero sair assim! O que o Treize vai pensar? - as faces do chinês estavam tão vermelhas quanto um tomate. – Eu não vou!

Aproximando-se calmamente, Ryu encostou-se a uma das pernas do chinês, fazendo um pedido mudo para que se sentasse na cama. Assim que o chinês se sentou, Ryu aproximou-se de seu tio e disse:

- Não precisa ficar com medo, tio. O senhor Treize é uma pessoa muito especial, dá pra ver nos olhos dele o que está guardado em seu coração. Se você ficar com medo ou nervoso, lembre-se que eu e o Shura vamos estar ao seu lado e não vamos deixar que nada de mal aconteça. Não é Shura?

- Falou tudo, maninho! Agora indo a parte boa. Tio Fei, você vai beijar o tio Treize na montanha russa?

Wufei ficou ainda mais corado. Se houvesse um termômetro marcando o quanto sua temperatura tinha subido, provavelmente já teria explodido tamanha a vergonha que sentiu.

- Shura! – repreendeu Ryu ao ver o rosto hiper vermelho do chinês.

- Ta bom não falo mais nada, mas tio Fei. – caminhando em direção ao chinês, Shura ergueu uma revista em sua direção -Toma aqui tem algumas dicas para seu primeiro encontro.

Shura entrega uma revista com o titulo "Coisas que se deve fazer num primeiro encontro", olhando para o pequeno a sua frente que tinha um grande sorriso, Wufei pega a revista e um pouco receoso, mas muito mais curioso Wufei folheou a revista. Enquanto Shura sorria e dava uma pequena piscadela para o irmão. Assim que Wufei iniciou sua leitura a campanhia toca.

Lançando a revista para o alto devido ao susto, Wufei sente seu coração batendo como um louco. Aquilo era patético. Como ele, um piloto Gundam, que já havia enfrentado diversas batalhas estava com medo de um simples encontro. Olhando para Ryu que tinha um olhar acolhedor que transmitia força para seguir e olhando em seguida para Shura que tinha um olhar do tipo "Legal! Vai nessa, depois me conta tudo!", Wufei se levantou da cama e correndo pela escadaria foi em direção a porta, sentindo-se como um colegial. Logo atrás do chinês os dois garotinhos vinham para ajuda-lo. Assim que a porta se abriu e a figura de Treize surgiu, Shura correu para os braços do ruivo e o abraçou.

- Tio Treize!!!!!!!!!

- Bom dia, senhor Treize.

Shura já estava pendurado no colo de Treize, enquanto Ryu continuava parado ao lado de Wufei, que ainda não sabia o que dizer ao homem parado a sua frente.

- Er...oi!

- Bom dia a todos! – respondeu Treize singelamente.

- Tio Treize! – Já no colo de Treize, Shura virou a cabeça do ruivo em direção ao chinês e continuou – o Tio Fei não tá um gato?

Wufei por pouco não desmaiou de tão vermelho. Percebendo o rosto rubro do chinês, Ryu se aproxima de Wufei, pegando sua mão enquanto sorria gentilmente e respondia a pergunta do irmão.

- É claro, Shura. O tio Wufei é muito bonito!

Sorrindo feliz, Shura olha para Treize que parecia hipnotizado pelo chinês.

- E ai tio Treize. Vamos lá pro seu encontro com o Tio Fei?

- Encontro! – exclamou Treize, ficando com as faces um pouco coradas, enquanto olhava sem jeito para o chinês.

- È tio Treize. Vamos logo, antes que o parque feche. Eu e o Ryu vamos andar em todos os brinquedos que pudermos. Não é maninho?

- É!

- Então vamos! – respondeu Treize com um pequeno sorriso, carregando Shura em seu colo até o carro que estava estacionando em frente à casa.

Assim que todos entraram no carro e se acomodaram, Shura estendeu um cd na direção de Treize, que sorrindo pegou o cd e colocou para tocar. Enquanto o carro iniciava seu trajeto a melodia ia tocando, a primeira melodia era lenta e falava de um encontro sobre a luz do luar, Treize e Wufei iam ficando cada vez mais corados à medida que as musicas iam tocando, cada musica tocada falava algo sobre um encontro e o amor de duas pessoas. Com um sorrisinho encrenqueiro Shura faz um sinal de vitória para Ryu, já que ele havia sido responsável por selecionar as musicas.

Assim que chegaram ao parque, Shura não perdeu tempo e puxou o irmão para a entrada. Olhando para trás Shura sorriu e disse para o irmão:

- Eles não formam um casal adorável?

Olhando para os dois homens que se aproximavam lentamente cada um com um sorriso, Ryu permitiu-se sorrir.

- Você ta me assustando! – exclamou Shura ao ver o sorriso no rosto do irmão, que logo em seguida ficou sério.

Sem se importar com a cara fechada do irmão, Shura se pendurou em um meio abraço, enquanto pensava "Legal! Eu já to sentindo o cheiro de algodão doce! Adoro algodão doce. Será que o Ryu gosta de doce?".

Olhando para o irmão, Ryu suspirou aliviado enquanto pensava "Não posso deixar o Shura sozinho".

- E então meninos, para onde vamos primeiro?

- Montanha Russa! Eu quero ver vocês dois se beijando no topo. – disse Shura sorrindo.

- Shura! – exclamou Wufei ficando vermelho novamente.

- Vai ser legal tio Fei, tenta beijar o Tio Treize quando estiverem de cabeça para baixo!

- Que idéia é essa? – perguntou Treize um pouco corado.

- Vamos passear naqueles barquinhos. – Ryu apontou para o túnel do amor, fazendo Wufei corar.

- È, vamos lá! Dá pra todo mundo ir. Eu e o Ryu vamos no segundo barquinho.

- Certo! – disse Treize, fazendo Wufei o olhar confuso.

Assim que Treize e Wufei entraram no primeiro barquinho, Ryu e Shura acenaram para os dois entrando no segundo. Após entrar no túnel, Wufei se virou para Treize e meio corado falou:

- Essas crianças. De onde tiram essa idéia de encontro?

- Acho que eles perceberam o quanto te amo!

Wufei abriu a boca e a fechou em seguida não conseguindo emitir nenhum som. Treize percorreu com suas mãos pelo rosto do chinês contornando seus lábios.

- Você é lindo, Wufei. E hoje, você está maravilhoso.

Treize se aproximou do rosto de Wufei, enquanto no barco de trás um garotinho tentava se equilibrar para ver o momento que tanto esperava, nunca imaginou que Treize agiria tão rápido! Está certo, que ele e Ryu, já tinham armado diversos planos para unir aos dois, mas não esperava que fosse assim tão rápido.

- Shura! Desce daí!

- Perai Ryu e só essa foto. Ai que lindo o tio Treize está a um triz do beijo!

Ao olhar para o casal à frente Ryu tampou os olhos quando Treize uniu seus lábios aos do chinês, enquanto Shura apertava o pequeno clique da maquina.

Totalmente corado Wufei olha nos olhos de Treize e apenas dá um sorriso.

- Lindo!!!!!- Shura posicionou a câmera e tirou mais algumas fotos de Wufei. – essas vão pro álbum.

- Shura, acho melhor sentar o barco vai virar!

- Calma, Ryu só mais algumas fotos e... – Ryu conseguiu segurar o irmão, antes que esse caísse do barco.

- Eu disse!

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Shura segurou a mão do irmão com força e voltou para dentro do barco.

- Obrigado maninho! – Shura pulou na direção do irmão, que segurando a borda do barco impediu que os dois caíssem.

- O que acha de ficarmos sentados quietinhos.

Com um grande sorriso Shura faz um sim com a cabeça, fazendo Ryu soltar um suspiro de alivio se sentando tranqüilamente no barco. Aquela idéia maluca de encontro romântico estava sendo mais perigosa do que aparentava e as coisas ainda estavam no inicio.

=========================

###NOTAS###

Oi Pessoal!

Valeu pelos comentários adorei todos!

Eu queria agradecer as cobranças e a paciência de todos. Valeu!

Espero ver-los no próximo capitulo ou nos próximos comentes!

Aryam obrigada por betar essa fic! (E esse mesmo o nome ) Valeu por me dar essa ajudinha! Valeu miga!

Te a próxima pessoal!


	5. Shinji

RYU

CAPITULO 5 – SHINJI

Alguns dias depois....

O silêncio mórbido da noite foi quebrado pelo som de disparos. Um homem corria desesperado segurando uma maleta. Porém, devido ao seu descuido acabou caindo no chão, deixando a maleta cair a alguns metros de distancia.

Levantando-se apressadamente para pegá-la, o homem voltou a cair enfrente a um menino de aproximadamente 5 anos com cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. O pequeno garoto apontava uma arma em direção ao homem que permanecia imóvel. O braço do garoto sangrava, enquanto este se aproximava:

- Me diga onde está o Shura?

- Eu não sei Shinji. Ahhhhhhhh!

O homem gritou ao sentir seu braço sendo atingido pelo disparo da arma.

- Não vou repetir. Onde está o meu irmão? Onde está o Shura?

- Tenha piedade Shinji. Eu não sei onde ele está. Eu juro que se soubesse eu diria. Por favor não me mate.

O garoto de frios olhos verdes olhou para o homem aos seus pés e disse num tom de voz firme e frio:

- Não iria desperdiça minhas balas em um verme.

Shinji caminhou em direção a maleta caída no chão pegando-a, sem tirar os olhos do homem caído ao chão.

- Obrigado por sua piedade, Shinji. – disse o homem fazendo reverencia ao garoto, que ajeitava a arma enquanto caminhava para um beco.

O homem levantou do chão sorridente e correu em direção ao beco sem saída apontando sua arma, mas não havia ninguém ali. O homem deu dois passos em direção ao beco.

- Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! – gritou o homem caindo em seguida no chão, seu sangue se espalhava por todo o beco sujo.

- Eu nunca confio em pessoas que atiram em crianças. Ainda mais se eu for a criança. – disse o garoto se aproximando do corpo sem vida, checando os bolsos do sobretudo com cuidado.

- Não sabia onde ele estava né? – diz o garoto com um sorriso irônico, enquanto segurava um pedaço de papel onde estava contido um endereço e uma pequena foto de seu irmão.

- Espere só mais um pouco, Shura. Eu já estou indo.

* * *

Na mansão Winner...

- Maninho! Vamos brincar! - dizia Shura enquanto puxava o braço do irmão.

- Shura, eu tenho que estudar e acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Mas... – Shura fez uma cara choro.

- Você não vai fazer isso de novo não é?

- Eu só queria brincar com você e ...

Shura fez seus olhos brilharem e até fungou um pouco para mostrar que realmente estava chateado. Sentindo-se totalmente culpado por fazer o irmão ficar triste, Ryu ajeitou os livros, enquanto dizia:

- Me desculpa, Shura. Você está certo, vamos brincar.

Rapidamente o garoto de olhos vermelhos ficou com uma expressão feliz e saiu puxando o garoto emburrado para o jardim, espalhando os livros organizados do irmão no processo. Heero e Duo que assistiam a cena sorriem em vê-los indo em direção ao jardim.

- O Shura é sem duvida seu filho. – disse Heero com um sorriso.

- Porque diz isso, Hee-chan?

- Ele usou uma de suas principais táticas.

- Tática?

- Hn. Ele usou o rostinho triste para convencer o Ryu.

- Eu nunca usei rostinho triste para convencer ninguém.

- Você sempre usa.

Duo fez seus olhos ficarem marejados e disse com uma voz manhosa:

- Você pensa isso de mim, Hee-chan?

- Ai ta vendo! Você está usando.

Os olhos de Duo ficaram ainda mais cheios de água.

- Ta bom, Duo. Você não faz isso! – disse o japonês já se sentindo culpado pelo rosto triste do americano, que agora já estava com um grande e belo sorriso.

- Isso sempre funciona! – disse o americano feliz.

- Ora seu...- dizia Heero ficando emburrado enquanto o americano gargalhava.

* * *

Na cozinha...

Quatre tentava ensinar ao moreno de olhos verdes como fazer um bolo. O loiro já estava todo sujo de farinha e massa. Trowa podia ser muito bom em várias coisas, mas era um verdadeiro desastre na cozinha.

- Desculpe Quatre eu vou tomar mais cuidado. – Dizia o moreno curvando-se num pedido de desculpas, porém aquele simples movimento fez com que os ovos que estavam sobre a mesa rolassem indo de encontro ao chão, já que Trowa havia esbarrado de leve na mesa.

"Alá me ajude! Eu amo esse homem, mas se continuar na cozinha com ele provavelmente um de nos sai morto!" – pensava o loiro enquanto sorria de forma sem graça para o moreno que voltava a se desculpar.

* * *

No jardim....

- Maninho! Vamos ver quem vai mais alto? -dizia o garoto de olhos vermelhos de pé no balanço, olhando para o irmão que estava sentado ao seu lado.

- Shura isso é perigoso! Acho melhor você se sentar.

Ryu mau tinha fechado a boca e Shura já estava caído no chão.

- Eu te avisei, porque você nunca me ouve?

Shura abaixou a cabeça, tampando seus olhos com sua franja.

- Desculpa...

- Shura, você se machucou?

- Não! – disse o menino de longos cabelos escuros, segurando seu pé.

- Shura não minta para mim...vamos me diz onde está doendo?

Shura olhou nos olhos azuis do irmão e disse:

- Aqui! – apontou para a perna que segurava com força.

- Espere aqui Shura. Eu vou chamar o papai, ele vai cuidar de você.

- NÂO!!!! - gritou o menino assustado – Por favor não faça isso, Ryu!

Ryu ficou imóvel por alguns minutos seu irmão estava realmente assustado. Nunca o havia visto daquela forma.

- Não se preocupe o papai não vai te machucar e além do mais eu vou estar ao seu lado. – disse Ryu para seu irmão com um dos seus raros sorrisos.

- Maninho...Fica aqui comigo...

- Shura. Temos que cuidar do seu machucado. Eu não posso deixar você assim. Me espere aqui eu vou chamar o papai.

Ryu sorriu para o irmão como se com aquilo pudesse transmitir confiança, com passos apressados correu em direção a grande casa.

Shura suspirou pesadamente, fechando seus olhos enquanto as lembranças de seu passado vinham para machuca-lo.

Flash Back ...

Um homem forte, olhava para o jovem Shura caído ao chão, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios, enquanto erguia o enorme pedaço de pau. Batendo sem compaixão no pequeno garoto, enquanto dizia auto:

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que puni-lo dessa forma? Será que você nunca aprende? Nunca mais volte ferido. Nunca! Entendeu garoto?

Shura balançou a cabeça em afirmativa, seu corpo estava caído no chão, enquanto o homem o golpeava impiedosamente.

- Si..Si..sim...senhor. Eu entendi.

O homem o segurou pela garganta erguendo-o do chão, olhando bem fundo nos olhos vermelhos disse antes de continuar a golpeá-lo.

- Bom garoto!

Com um sorriso satisfeito, lançou o garoto inconsciente ao chão. Trancando a porta em seguida, deixando o pequeno corpo debilitado no chão.

Fim do Flash Back.

Tentando se levantar do chão o garoto sentiu sua perna sendo tomada por uma dor intensa. Soltando um gemido de dor, tentou ignorar a dor crescente e ficou de pé. Por alguns instantes pensou que cairia novamente no chão, mas sua determinação era bem maior, gemendo novamente deu o primeiro passo, não esperaria para ser punido.

* * *

- Papai! Tio Heero! Tio Quatre! Tio Trowa! Tio Wufei! Alguém! Por favor, eu preciso de ajuda!

Ryu entrou dentro da enorme casa gritando desesperado. Sem muita demora os seis homens presentes na enorme mansão foram ao seu encontro.

- Ryu! O que aconteceu? – disse um Duo preocupado já ajoelhado no chão abraçando seu filho.

- Papai, o Shura caiu do balanço e está machucado!

Assim que Ryu terminou de falar, todos os presentes correram em direção ao jardim. Assim que Duo viu o garoto de olhos vermelhos tentando fugir mancando, gritou:

- Parado ai mocinho!

Ao ouvir aquela voz séria diferente da voz brincalhona de sempre, Shura tentou correr mais rápido sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

- Shura! – foi a vez de Quatre gritar.

Sem perda de tempo Heero correu em direção ao garoto fugitivo segurando-o com força, enquanto dizia:

- Calma, Shura. Se continuar andando assim vai piorar seu machucado.

Shura ficou imóvel. Agora era tarde demais, com sorte tudo terminaria rápido era só esperar por sua punição. Puxando o menino dos braços de Heero, Duo o abraçou forte, enquanto dizia com voz chorosa:

- Shura, por favor tenha mais cuidado. Eu quase morri quando o Ryu disse que você havia se machucado.

O garoto abraçou o americano com carinho, enquanto dizia:

- Bobo, acha que o super poderoso Shura ia ser tão fraco?

Duo não respondeu ao garoto apenas o abraçou mais forte. O menino o abraçou de volta, escondendo seu rosto nos longos cabelos, sentindo seu doce perfume.

* * *

O garoto de olhos verdes havia adormecido em um pequeno beco, seu braço ferido estava enfaixado com gazas improvisadas, enquanto sorria e murmurava:

- Shura...

O garoto de olhos vermelhos sorria enquanto corria de encontro a seu irmão. Saltando em sua direção.

- Maninho!

Inconsciente o garoto estendeu suas mãos para segurar ao irmão, porém seus olhos se abriram e a única coisa que segurava era o ar frio daquele fim de tarde. Estava muito próximo, mais um pouco e teria seu irmão novamente ao seu lado, só mais um pouco...

* * *

Na mansão...

Shura estava sentado no sofá com a perna engessada, enquanto Ryu estudava na mesa a sua frente.

- Maninho...

Ryu desviou a atenção dos livros olhando para os tristes olhos vermelhos, seu pequeno coração se apertou ao ver o rostinho do irmão.

- Sua perna está doendo? – perguntou Ryu indo em direção ao irmão.

- Não! Eu to legal. Lembra o médico disse que não era nada grave era só eu ficar em repouso durante alguns dias e já estaria novinho em folha.

- Então, porque...Espera ai...o que você está pensando?

- Vamos brincar?

- Eu devia ter suspeitado! – disse o menino dando um pequeno tapinha na testa.

- Vamos, maninho?

- Shura, você não pode levantar daí.

- E quem disse que quero levantar. Vamos jogar baralho?- novamente os olhinhos vermelhos estavam marejados.

- Porque você faz isso? Ta! vamos jogar.

Os olhos vermelhos se encheram de alegria enquanto dizia com um grande sorriso:

- Obrigado, maninho! Agora deixa eu chamar os outros.

- Como assim...

- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos correram em direção a sala, assim que chegaram viram Ryu tampando seus ouvidos com força, enquanto Shura tinha seus olhinhos cobertos de lágrimas.

- O que aconteceu Shura? – perguntou Quatre sentado no sofá abraçando o pequeno menino de longos cabelos.

- Tio Quatre eu estou com medo...

Quatre o abraçou mais forte, enquanto Ryu olhava incrédulo para o irmão.

- Será que vocês podiam ficar aqui comigo um pouquinho?

Todos os pilotos ficaram tristes ao ver a pequena figura quase implorando por um pouco de atenção.

- Certo! Vamos ficar aqui! – disse Trowa sentando-se ao lado de Quatre e Shura, também abraçando ao pequenino. Logo todos estavam junto ao garoto de cabelos pretos o abraçando.

"Não acredito" pensava Ryu incrédulo ao ver a encenação do irmão, porém assim que viu as lágrimas do irmão ficou em duvida. "Será que ele realmente está se sentindo sozinho? Será que ele está com medo da solidão?"

- Pessoal, vamos jogar? – disse Shura, enxugando a pequena lágrima que deixou cair para que ninguém notasse.

- Eu sabia.. – disse Heero olhando para Duo que logo compreendeu o que Heero pensava.

- Vamos! – disse Wufei sentado ao lado de Treize.

Após o sorriso de felicidade de Shura nenhum dos presentes resistiu, todos decidiram jogar com o pequenino.

* * *

Já era tarde da noite, quando o jovem de olhos verdes vê a bela mansão a sua frente. Com um sorriso diz: 

- Finalmente! Espere só mais um pouco Shura, logo vamos estar juntos novamente...

* * *

O jovem de olhos vermelhos dormia tranqüilamente esparramado em sua cama. Enquanto sonhava... 

- Shin! Cadê você? Shin?!

Shura corria por entre vários quartos escuros, olhando por toda parte para encontrar seu irmão. Várias pessoas passavam por ele, mas ninguém parecia nota-lo.

- Shin?!

Os olhos vermelhos estavam cobertos de lágrimas, enquanto ele corria mais rápido. Assim que chegou enfrente ao quarto que estava com a porta fechada. Prendeu a respiração por alguns minutos, para em seguida empurrar com toda a sua força a grande porta. Assim que a abriu, uma luz forte veio em sua direção, escondendo seus olhos com as costas da mão, pode ver seu irmão deitado sobre uma cama de lençóis brancos. O rosto do menino estava tranqüilo, ele dormia tranqüilamente. Olhando ao redor Shura não viu ninguém além de seu irmão. Cuidadosamente se aproximou, deitando ao lado dele na cama, enquanto olhava para o rosto tranqüilo. Aproximou-se do rosto do irmão e gritou bem alto:

- SHIN! ACORDA!

O garoto loiro pulou assustado, tentando encontrar o louco que o havia acordado. Ao olhar para o lado com um olhar raivoso viu seu irmão sorrindo divertido.

- Shura! Você é louco!

O garoto de longos cabelos escuros abraçou o irmão sem responder a nenhuma pergunta.

- Posso dormir com você?

- Outro pesadelo?

- Posso?

O loiro o abraçou o puxando para a cama.

- Só não vai encharcar minha cama..

- Eu não faço mais isso. – disse Shura emburrado, enquanto o irmão sorria.

Shura se remexeu na grande cama, enquanto murmurava:

- Shinji...

## NOTAS ###

Oi pessoal!

Primeiro queria agradecer aos comentários, sugestões e dicas sobre a fic. Eu fiquei tão animada que até escrevi mais rápido esse capitulo.

E eu não fico incomodada de receber sugestões, pelo contrário fico muito feliz. =)

Espero poder colocar o próximo capitulo o mais rápido possível, mas por hora vou aguardar os comentes..

Bem então até a próxima.


End file.
